Elements and animals
by Chrysakitten
Summary: So Logan and Rogue go out to get some milk what do come back with Logan's son and another mutant girl not exactly what jean wanted but there ya go. Note: Unlikely to update. Please check my profile for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Harshness filled the 19 year olds eyes. He'd seen his target from the window and was about to go after him. A hand was softly placed on his tense shoulders. He forcibly relaxed as he saw his companions understanding eyes.

"Easy." She whispered into ear.

"He's getting away." The boy whined desperately

"We know where he's gone, rest please." She urged her companion.

"Fine, you owe me Iris."

"I know Wiley." She stroked the boy's head till he slept.

---------------------

Meanwhile

"Logan did you get the milk? Kurt stop that. Where is it? Kitty come help me. I don't see it? KITTY. Logan I need the milk." Jean called from the kitchen.

Logan sat at the table rubbing his aching head. Sometimes it was worth the walk to the shops to get away from the noise of this place. Kurt landed on top of the table knocking Logan's drink over. That did it. He grabbed the blue boy's tail and pulled him off the table.

"Fuzzball stop poofing everywhere, Kitty help Jean now and Jean I'll go get some more milk." He grabbed his jacket and headed out once more. This time Rogue went with him.

"Loud in there huh?" Rogue said trying to pick up some form of conversation.

"You have no idea." Logan grumbled

"Oh right the super hearing thing." Rogue looked sympathetic. "Sorry."

"S'not your fault kid its…hush up a sec." He held out his arm to stop her.

Logan trod lightly towards the edge of an alley and grabbed a boy by the collar of his shirt. The boy tried to run away but was slammed up against the wall. The 19 year old kicked pathetically at the older man's chest but only managed to push him back slightly. Rogue saw someone come running towards them and grabbed them, a girl stared back at her with worried eyes.

"What are you trying to pull bub?" Logan snarled.

"I was trying to punch you in the face bub" the boy mocked him. Which led to another slam against the wall.

"Please calm down, c'mon he didn't mean it, let him go." The red headed girl pleaded, showing a slight Irish accent in her voice.

"Stay outta this Iris." The boy yelled also showing an Irish accent.

"Like hell I will." Iris pushed away Rogue. And pulled at Logan's arm.

Logan looked at the girl. She couldn't be older than 17. Her hazel eyes showed understanding mixed with fear. She was afraid of what he would do to her friend, or what her friend might do to him. Either way he loosened his grip until the boy took another kick at him. Logan got him into a lock and held him there.

"What is your problem kid?" he growled

"My problem is you." The kid struggled to answer

"What the hell did I do to you… are you one of those anti mutant punks?"

"Hell no, I am a frickin mutant." The boy did his best to get lose with no success.

"So why in Sam hell are ya attacking us?" Rogue butted in.

"Not you just this bastar… argh." Logan pulled a little tighter.

"Tell him Wiley." Iris told her friend firmly.

"Tell me what Wiley?" Logan asked.

Wiley was still struggling for a few moments before he gave up and sighed. He mumbled something no one could make out.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Logan pulled tighter making the boy yelp.

"I'M YOUR EFFIN SON, YOU HAPPY?" the boy screamed as he pulled himself loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan stepped back from Wiley putting his hand through his hair. He racked his brains to explain this situation. How the hell could he have a son? He didn't remember having one.

"Surprised?" Wiley growled getting his breath back as Iris fussed over him.

Logan stayed quiet still stunned, Rogue however piped up.

"How is he ya dad? He woulda remembered sommat like that happening."

"He left my mam before she knew." Wiley collapsed onto the floor and rested breathing hard. "Came back and visited occasionally but assumed I was some other guy's kid, I should be so lucky."

Something clicked in Logan's memory.

"Silva… that was her name."

Wiley nodded still finding hard to breath. Iris looked worried.

"Who?" Rogue was clueless.

"Someone I met about 21 years back." Logan sighed. "Saw her every now and again, one time I went to meet her I met this red headed friend of hers who was pregnant and her son, next time I saw her with her son and another girl. Silva was another mutant, controlled plants."

"That was us you sunnuva…" Wiley trailed off and choked slightly.

"She coulda told me kid." Logan said defensively. "20 odd years she had a million chances to tell me, she didn't even try to find me."

"Course… she didn't last time you saw her she was… alive…" Hi voice had become harsh.

Logan whipped his head round. "Silva's dead?" he shook his head in disbelief. "What…" he couldn't even ask so he swallowed his words

"What happened?" Rogue finished for him he went over to Logan seeing his distress.

"…Anti mutants…" Wiley passed out at that.

Iris suddenly looked a little more relieved. Logan went over to his son to check for life signs. Iris was suddenly extremely relieved. Rogue and Logan looked at the girl curiously.

"I'll explain everything, if you take us back to your home, he needs medical treatment." She told them as he tried picking up her friend.

"How dya know…" Rogue started.

"You guys are famous, its how we found ya so easily Rogue." The girl looked happy for some unknown reason.

---------

Back at Xavier institute

Jean stood in the doorway waiting. When she saw Rogue and Logan and some strange girl carrying an unconscious boy she ran to fetch Professor X, Scott and Ororo.

Kitty and Kurt watched a Rogue opened the door. Rogue saw her younger brother and grabbed him

"Take him to the infirmary… Now!" she ordered.

Kurt took hold of the boy and disappeared. All eyes fell on the girl standing in the doorway. She merely glanced back and stood there, unfazed.

"Hey kid, tell us what happened now." Logan demanded.

"My name is Iris." The girl told him to his face.

Rogue offered her a seat and sat next to her. The girl sat down and smiled.

"His mother was killed by people who thought she was a witch." She told them coolly.

"Why did he pass out like that? I barely touched him." Logan asked.

"His power causes him to either go on a destructive cycle or pass out." She replied. "Be happy it was the latter."

"What's his power?"

"He can turn into a coyote and control elements but he has very little control over his powers." She explained.

"What's yours?" Rogue asked.

"I can talk to animals and take on aspects of them." She told them. "A little like you." She directed this at Rogue.

Logan shook his head. "I can't take this anymore I'm going to see the kid."

"Be careful…he still hates you."

Logan ignored her and walked to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan leaned against the elevator

Logan leaned against the elevator. Professor Xavier greeted him in the hallway as he stepped out.

"What do you make of him?" Logan inquired. "Is he really my son?"

"He shares similar attributes to you," He paused. "Though we will have to take a blood sample from you both to be certain."

They reached the door as Jean came rushing out. She caught her breath and picked up the clipboard she'd dropped on her way out.

"Something the matter Jean?" Xavier asked calmly.

Logan's eyes flickered towards the door as he heard a sudden crash. Jean sorted out her hair, which had fallen out of place as she spoke. "He refuses to accept my help." She sounded exasperated. Logan looked at her hand seeing a bite mark.

"Did he…?" Logan pointed it out. Jean looked at it.

"My fault really I tried to calm him down and must of scared him when I grabbed him." Jean dismissed it.

Logan snarled and walked towards the door.

"Be careful Logan." Xavier warned. Logan snorted and opened the door.

He walked into the room and looked around. Wylie's scent was everywhere. He obviously moved around the room and made sure he was virtually undetectable.

Suddenly a coyote shot out in front and knocked Logan flat onto his back. The canine looked set to kill. Wylie snapped at the older mans throat. Logan overpowered his son and pushed him off. He picked the coyote up by the scruff and shook him.

"What the hell are you doin bitin Jean like that?" He snarled.

Wylie shifted back and gave Logan a taunting look. "Aw she your new lover?" He kept his arrogant smile even as three sharp metal blades were held to his throat.

"Logan!" The doors opened and Xavier entered Jean following. Logan reluctantly released the boy. Wylie stepped out of reach of anyone. He inclined his head slightly and gave off a calculating look.

"Wylie, we aren't going to hurt you we just want to help." Xavier explained carefully.

"By locking me up underground?" Wylie snapped.

"We aren't locking you up we just need to make sure your safe." Jean told him.

Wylie gave the girl daggers. After a moment he looked away. "Sorry for bitin you."

Jean looked pleasantly surprised. "It's alright I shouldn't of grabbed you."

Wylie tilted his head to the side like a puppy. "Where's Iris?"

"You can't see her just yet there are some things we need to discuss first." Xavier told him in a constant calm voice.

Wylie's expression darkened. "I want to see her." He said warningly. Logan watched him carefully sensing hostility.

"You may see her later." Xavier replied his calm yet commanding tone irritated Wylie.

"Professor you may wanna…" Logan didn't have time to finish before Wylie had shifted and pounced at Xavier. Logan caught Wylie and kept his grip on the struggling canine, which had changed back to his human form.

"Get off me … I'll tear your throat out." Wylie growled getting angrier and trying to break his way out of the headlock.

"You want that blood sample you might wanna take it now." Logan told them. "Coz there's no way in hell that this one is gonna give you it."

Jean nodded and quickly cleaned Wylie's arm before sticking a needle into it making the boy yelp. When she was done Jean pulled away quickly and left the room taking Xavier with her.

"I'm gonna kill all of ya." Wylie said furiously as the doors closed.

"Calm the hell down unless you wanna loose control again." Logan snapped. Wylie froze. "Yeah I know about that you're girl told me." Logan answered the unasked question. He slackened his grip and let the boy pull free.

"What now?" Wylie folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"We see how that test result came out." Logan stared at the boy. He paced the floor to keep himself busy.

Wylie moved from his position and climbed onto the bed he had been lying on before. Crossing his arms behind his head he lay back and watched his father with amusement. "You look like a father waiting for his kid to be born."

"I am in a way." Logan sighed and took up a chair.

"The kid was born twenty years ago." Wylie told him. "You still need proof?"

"Yes I do." Logan rubbed his head. "Kid listen even if you aren't my son it doesn't mean I'm not gonna look after you."

"I'm need your help…I'm aware you have another kid who's you clone." Wylie told him. "If you are my dad she's the one who needs your help not me."

"So you're just gonna find out and leave?" Logan looked confused. "What was the point?"

"I already know the answer you're the one in denial." Wylie sat up. "The point is I need this place to look after Iris for me as soon as I can I'm leaving her in your care."

"What? Why?" Logan stared at his son.

"Coz my power can take out half of New York." Wylie told him. "And she'd be in danger constantly."

"Why don't you stay?"

"Coz I hate you."

"You hate me for what? Leavin?" Logan yelled.

"Exactly." Wylie was on his feet. "You left us and didn't come back."

"I didn't know where you were." Logan protested.

"You didn't look." Wylie snapped. "You were scared to come back."

"Scared?" Logan looked at Wylie in disbelief.

"Scared that I might be your son"

Logan flinched.

"You've known it the whole time my mother didn't love anyone but you."

The door opened and Jean entered. "I have the results."

Logan and Wylie both looked at her.


End file.
